iron_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Security Bureau
The Terran Security Bureau '''otherwise simply known as '''TSB '''was the national bureau of security both outside and inside of the Terran Republic. Founded in 2063 by the TDO and later disbanded and rebuilt under a new name in 2072. '''History Terran Republic Years Foundation of the TSB A few months after the mass exodus of the survivors of the Decimation of Earth to the Interregnum. Sub-director Winston Haig established the Terran Security Bureau to maintain order and stability within the Terra Republic. Its first and only director was Director Mustafa, and their Headquarters were built in the center of Terra City. They would aid the TDO in the initial operations of exiling the remaining Vortex forces from the sol system. Foundation of the Terran Intelligence In 1 P.T., a special division of the Bureau was created by Haig and Fox. The Terran Intelligence division was assigned full control of the Terran Ranger Units (with the exception of the 1st Legion). It's first and only Director was Director Ares, former Inspector General of the Miskatonic University. Their Heaquarters were built next to the TSB Building in Terra City and operations began immediately. Deputy Assasination Investigation In 4 P.T., Congress Deputy Pablo Hernández of the province of Marseille, was assasinated in his apartment just a few blocks from the TSB building. The Bureau immediately called in the Terran Intelligence to investigate the scene. Fox and Mustafa quickly assembled an investigation team and the investigation begins. Jäger, Sam and Fox as well as some rangers go to the Province of Marseille to raid a Cultist Warehouse in hopes on finding information on any cult-based assasination. They team up with local General Falkenhayn to continue the investigation. After the raid, there is no proof found so the team return to the Marseille Barracks. The team is then betrayed by Falkenhayn and so the Terran Civil War begins. After this, the TSB and Terran Intelligence would be pulled back from further investigation. Curtis Hernández Conspiracy In late 4 P.T., the TSB became involved in a race-against-time situation after the slumbering Quetzalcoatl revealed mexican politician Curtis Hernández' conspiracy to assasinate Governor Antonio Mora. The TSB deployed its Rangers to aid Commander Eclipse capture Hernández. The detonated bomb caused panic in Madrid, while the local General dealt with the local situation. Director Winter, Eclipse and the Terran Intelligence Rangers rushed to the coast near Rome to later recapture and contain Quetzalcoatl as well as escort Mora and his wife out of the province. After this, the TSB would launch an investigation to find Curtis Hernández, but it would come out unsuccessfully. January Revolution In 8 P.T., during the Fox Administration, Antonio Mora and the Socialist Party organized a widespread rebellion with many secret morite paramilitary groups in the Province of Marseille. Chancellor Fox ordered the TSB to investigate Morite locations and to take out any known bases with the Rangers while he tried to get the approval of the Senate to grant him emergency powers. A few weeks into the crisis, the Terran Senate gave Fox the emergency powers and the TDF was deployed, seeing the rebellion falling already the TSB was pulled out of the operation. Reorganization In 9 P.T., the Terran Security Bureau and the Terran Intelligence division would be disbanded and reorganized into the Imperium Security Bureau by orders of the recently formed Sol Imperium. Legacy The Terran Security Bureau and the Terran Intelligence division would leave a legacy of being the first ever Terran Security entity. The TSB would serve as the founding base for the later Imperium Security Bureau and the most modern iteration, the Foreign Intelligence Agency. The Terran Intelligence division would serve as the founding base for the later Internal Intelligence Agency of the Solar Union and United Republic of Orion. Category:Organization